


this is just an embarrassing self insert

by tunasmoothie



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is the most embarrassing shit ever dont read this please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie





	this is just an embarrassing self insert

a harsh gust of dry, freezing wind blew up against ernst’s side, forcing him to stumble for a second and whimper, the cold blowing his hair in which ever direction and flapping his tan scarf to the right. weak fingers gripped at his grey norfolk jacket, and even the thick fabric couldn’t keep him warm as he wrapped it more firmly around his thin figure.  
he can see his misty breath with every shaky exhale, snaking up into the sky. and as if he could see anything else! the fog that expanded in front of him seemed endless, long white stretches of snowy haze wrapping around the pine trees in the distance. he swears to heaven, he’ll be lucky if he even arrives on his doopstep without hypothermia.  
he tries to focus on the crunching of his shoes on the fluffy snow, trying to push away the thoughts of how wet his socks are and how with every movement, it seems even more cold water seeps through the leather and god its cold and-

‘ernst? ernst!’  
a voice calls from somewhere in the misty white distance. ernst whips around (which proves to be a bit of a mistake, the stinging cold slaps him hard in the cheek), eyes darting and squinting, scanning for whom the voice belongs to- maybe he had just died, and this is heaven?- 

theres a sudden hand on his shoulder and ernst wouldve jumped out of his skin if he hadnt been shivering. he cant even manage a yelp, a strangled, shuddering gasp escaping his lips. the hand on his shoulder quickly forces him to face the stranger, a dark eyed, soft black haired stranger.

‘l-leo?’

‘you’re shivering...’ theres some kind of unreadable expression on the boy’s face, and while ernst expects nothing more than a witty remark from him as per usual, but theres something like concern etched firmly into his eyes.

‘christ, ernst, you’re soaked-‘ leo huffs with an exhale of condensation leaving his lips as his eyes scan him, and maybe its because of the cold, or maybe hes delirious with a surely oncoming fever, but the way that he looked at him caused his cheeks to flush an even darker pink, breath catching in his throat.  
ernst hears leo mumbling something about ‘shouldve bundled up’ and ‘gonna get a fever like this, god’, and ernst tries to butt in and explain himself, before leo starts to fumble with his jacket, unbuttoning the buttons and- wait, hold on- what is he about to-

‘how long have you been out here?’

ernst quickly snaps back into reality, mind still lingering slightly as he watches the other boy’s fingers.

‘uhm, i’m- not sure, exactly? i was walking home and i decided to take the short way, and when i started i didnt think it’d get as cold as it did, and- well.’ he finishes awkwardly with a shrug of his shoulders and flickering his eyes to the ground, the situation seeming pretty self-explanatory from there.  
leo hums and finishes fiddling with his coat and opens the front, exposing his thick cotton sweater underneath. theres a kind of expectant pause between them, the wind the only thing filling the strained slience between them. leo lifts his arm thats holding his jacket open a little more, ernst only staring back at him blankly.  
leo sighs in exasperation. 

‘ernst, im gonna be frozen solid at this rate if i keep standing like this. get in my jacket.’

the gears finally click in ernst’s head, and he doesn’t have time now to think about how intimate the gesture might be, he’s too cold to think about anything other than warmth. he quickly shuffles over to leo’s side, letting him put his arm over his shoudler, draping the jacket over his back and pulling him closer to him.  
ernst could hardly care about his dignity or how desperate he must seem as he nearly melts into leo’s side, nuzzling closer to him. he presses his cheek against the boy’s shoulder, trying to get warmer by any means possible. he thanks heaven that the other boy didnt seem to mind, his hand soothingly rubbing his shoulder in an effort to create warmth. 

‘promise me you’ll bundle up next time?’ leo says, and when ernst looks at him, his face is flushed, either from the cold or... something else he doesn’t know about. 

‘i cant let you nuzzle up next to me all the time, especially when your face is freezing.’

ernst huffs a laugh, watching his breath in front of him.  
‘i can’t promise that.’ and he’s sure he can see leo grin slightly, fingers intertwining under the coat.


End file.
